


Deep Six'ed

by TalkingGrape



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: M/M, gay shit happening, six's name is antonio dont @ me, thats it, those are the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingGrape/pseuds/TalkingGrape
Summary: All of the ghosts ship four/six and you should too.
Relationships: Four | Billy/Six (6 Underground)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Amelia is the Fairy God Mother we Don't Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carbonmonoxidepoisoning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonmonoxidepoisoning/gifts).



> This is a gift for my bff carbonmonoxidepoisoning but i figured id let you all read it too bc i love the attention <3

“A date?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” 

“Like. You. And me. Together. On a date?” 

Six opens his mouth to speak before closing it again, doing this a few more times with obviously increasing signs of distress and Billy would almost feel bad if it wasn’t so entertaining to watch. He lets it drag on for another moment before he finally caves. “I’m just fuckin’ with ya, mate. You’re too damn cuddly to turn down. I’ll see you at six, Six.” He huffs a laugh at his own stupid-ass joke, clapping the driver on the shoulder and walking away, his calm and collected demeanor the exact opposite of how he feels on the inside. 

Not even bothering to stop at his own trailer, Four beelines for Amelia’s, all but kicking open the door. “I am in so much distress right now and I need a doctor.” 

Amelia, god bless her beautiful soul, is actually genuinely concerned for a moment, leaping out of her chair and moving to Billy’s side, fretting over him. “What happened, Bebesito, are you hurt? Sick?”

She puts a cool hand to Billy’s forehead and he covers it with his own, letting out a soft noise of distress. “Even worse. I’m gay.” 

Amelia removes her hand from his forehead, only letting him miss the contact for a split second before she’s smacking him upside the head, cursing in Spanish. “Don’t you ever fucking dare scare me like that again, I almost had a goddamn heart attack, especially considering how many times you come to me on your deathbed.” 

That actually makes Billy feel a little ashamed, but not enough to take away from his current and very extremely super important problem. “Sorry Mia, I know I’m the worst in the world, but listen.” He gently takes her by the elbows, leading her so that they’re sat facing each other on Amelia’s bed. “Six asked me out on a date.” 

Billy swears he hears the woman whisper ‘finally’ under her breath, but before he can comment on it, her eyes are back on him. “And how exactly is this a problem, Bebesito?” 

“Because I fucking said yes.” Billy groans, resting his head against Amelia’s shoulder, his own shoulders relaxing the slightest amount whenever he feels her long nails scratching through his hair. “And it’s tonight and I don’t own anythin’ but joggers and ratty hoodies and he’s- he’s fuckin’ Six. He wore a sports coat to Mcdonald’s the other day, Mia. I’m fucked.” 

“Aw, honey, I don’t think he’s going to care about that. I mean, he knows you. He knows what you’re like, and he was still dumb enough to fall for you.” Snorting at the joke, Billy shakes his head while still resting his forehead against Amelia’s shoulder for fear of her not petting his hair anymore. “I’d say you’d have to make more of an effort to lose him than you would to get him to like you.” 

“What if I want him to do more than like me?” 

Amelia pauses at that, much to Billy’s annoyance, removing her hand from his hair and pushing him back by his shoulders so that he’s forced to look her in the eyes. “You mean lo-”

“Whoa whoa whoa-” Billy quickly cuts her off, waving his hands in front of himself almost frantically. “None of that shit, you know how One feels about it. I’m just tryna get laid.” The red flush to his cheeks and the way his heart all but fell out of his ass at the mention of the ‘L’ word might suggest otherwise, but Billy ignores Amelia’s stupid all-knowing look in favor of continuing to act like a total jackass. 

“I doubt much will happen if you keep your head shoved up your ass like this.” 

Billy makes a vaguely offended noise, putting a hand to his chest and gasping in mock shock. “Head up my ass? Me? I’ll have you know I’m the most put together and reasonable person I know.” 

“Right. So you don’t want my help then?” Giving Billy a pointed look, Amelia makes a gesture with her hands that clearly says ‘what the fuck are you gonna do?’ 

That gets Billy to sober up a bit, knowing that the woman won’t hesitate to throw him out the door and get on with her probably far more important plans of listening to music and sharpening knives while she waits for her nail polish to dry or whatever other badass shit she does. “No, no of course I need your help, that’s why I came to you. Make me a snacc. Well. More of one than I already am. A snacc worthy of Six’s high class Italian standards. Make me a lasagna.” 

“Billy if you don’t stop talking I’m going to make you road kill.” Amelia snaps at him, placing a firm finger over his lips. “I don’t know what you just said to me, but trust me when I say that I know what I’m doing when it comes to tempting the hearts of men. Now.” She brings her finger away from Billy’s lips, a menacing look in her eyes keeping him silent. “Go to your trailer and start sorting through your closet to find any and every green shirt you own along with any pants you can find that aren’t athletic wear. Got it?” Billy nods. “Then go.” 

And with that, Billy does as he’s told, beelining for his trailer and immediately decimating the inside of his closet like a desperate teenage girl on the first day of school. He comes out victorious with five green shirts in various styles, three pairs of pants that are decidedly not gym shorts or joggers, and a huge fucking mess to clean up later. Much later. Like, when he’s done freaking out over his date with the cute italian driver with the nice taste in cars and awful taste in boys. Billy falls over on his bed, face first into a pile of hoodies. “Fuck.” 

As if on cue, the door opens and Amelia steps in carrying a large bag with her. “Wow, you’re really taking all of this seriously, aren’t you Bebesito?” 

Billy doesn’t move from his spot, just simply nodding into his hoodie pile. 

Amelia tsks at him as she sets her bag down, grabbing the rolling chair from his desk and pulling it to the middle of the trailer. “Up, up, up.” She steps through the mess of clothes and shoes on the floor, wrapping thin but strong fingers around Billy’s wrist and pulling until he’s up and off the bed. “Now sit.” Billy does as he’s told, falling into the chair Amelia set up for him and eyeing her suspiciously up as she digs around in her bag for a moment, pulling out various makeup items. 

“Mia, I’m pretty sure Six asked me out because he’s gay, there’s no need to make me look like a fuckin’ bird.” Amelia tries to put some kind of powder on his face and he immediately shrinks away, nearly falling out of the chair. 

With a frustrated sigh, Amelia grabs Billy by the collar, helping to right him back in the chair. “I’m not putting you in fucking drag, Billy. Antonio asked you out because he likes your personality, and I’m guessing, the way you look. And I’m trying to help you highlight your best features so the next time he sees you he’s even more blown away. I thought the plan here was to get you laid?” She steps back for a moment, body fully cocked and hand on her hip in a way that fully broadcasts that she knows she’s right and she’s just waiting for Billy to get with the fucking program already. 

Billy blows a breath out through his teeth, clearly unhappy with his current circumstances but also not seeing a way out of the hole he’s dug himself into. “Alright, alright. Just don’t cake too much of that shit on me,” He finally concedes, arms still crossed over his chest protectively like Amelia could possibly harm him with some concealer. 

“Trust me, Bebesito, I know what I’m doing. You’re going to look like one hell of a lasagna.” With that, Amelia goes into full Doctor Mode™, skillfully applying concealer and foundation to Billy’s face with little complaint. It’s whenever she gets to the eyeliner that things kick up once again. “Hold still.” She leans in close, pencil almost touching Billy’s eyelid before he jerks back. 

“The fuck are you doing to me?” 

“It’s just some eyeliner to your top waterline, it’s fine.” She leans in once more, trying to hold Billy’s eye open, yet again the little shit dodges her grip. “Hold still.” 

“Stay away from my eyes, I’m not looking to go blind tonight.” Billy damn near falls out of the chair again, but Amelia manages to weigh him down by crawling into his lap and holding him down with her weight. She wraps her legs around his waist and the back of the chair, firmly holding Billy in place. 

“If you so much as fucking blink out of place I swear I’ll-

It’s at this exact moment that the door swings open and Six steps into Billy’s trailer. “Hey I just wanted to-” Billy can feel the eyes on him and Amelia. He can all but hear the cogs in Antonio’s head turning, coming to incorrect conclusions. 

“Six, wait.” He tries to stand, but Amelia is still in his lap and she can’t move fast enough even though he knows she’s trying and they’re both talking at the same time, tripping over their own sentences and each other trying to convince Antonio that it isn’t what it looks like, because it really, truly isn’t but he’s gone too fast, door slamming shut behind him as Amelia stumbles and falls to the floor. 

Billy is caught between helping Amelia up and running out the door after Six, one hand out towards his friend and the other hovering awkwardly in the air towards the door when Amelia speaks up from the ground, already halfway standing. “What the fuck are you doing? Go get your boy already.” 

And that’s all it takes. In the next second Billy is out the fucking door, hunting Six down easily. The boy may be a fast driver, but he’s nowhere near a fast enough runner to outrun Billy. “Six!” Billy is only a few yards behind the other in a matter of moments, calling out to him. “Six!” He overshoots his target, coming to a skidding halt and spinning around, dust kicking up around the pair as Six runs directly into him, Billy’s hands shooting up to rest on the other’s shoulders. “Antonio. Toni.” 

Antonio won’t look Billy in the eyes, his own red and irritated, either by the dust or by tears (probably both) Billy can’t tell. “Look, I get it. I asked you out, you saw how freaked I got when you were about to say no, so you said yes. It’s fine. Just. I wish you would’ve let me down instead of letting me catch you with-” 

“She was doing my makeup.” 

There’s a pause of silence. Like, a really long, stupid pause where Toni looks for all the world like he just witnessed Billy’s last braincell depart from the living world. “What?” His voice clearly portrays how little he believes what Billy just said. 

“As soon as you asked me out, I fuckin’ ran screamin’ to her because I was so nervous about it. I mean, fuck Toni, look at you.” Billy gestures down at the other’s casual button up and loafers like that’s something a twenty-two year old would just wake up and throw together. “And then there’s me. Of course I’m gonna go to someone who knows something about fashion. She came to my trailer and insisted on doing my makeup and she went to do my eyeliner, whatever the fuck that is, and I wasn’t holding still and so she made me and- and-” 

“And that’s when I walked in.” Six finishes for him, still looking for all the world like he doesn’t buy this shit for a second, but like he really, really wishes he would. 

“For fuck’s sake.” Billy grabs the hem of his t-shirt, rubbing it at his face and pulling it away to reveal the peachy tinge of makeup stained on the cloth. “Do you see this shit? This is what I was going through because I was so wrecked over finally being able to go out with you.” 

More silence. More intense staring. And then suddenly there’s a choked, bizarre sound coming from Six and he’s wiping at his eyes desperately. “I’m so fucking stupid.” And Billy can’t tell if Antonio is laughing or crying. 

“No, no you’re not stupid. But I swear-” 

“I get it, she was just making you prettier.” And this time Antonio really laughs, clear as a bell, and it makes Billy’s heart clench and flip and flutter and whatever other gay shit hearts do when they’re in lo- like with someone. 

“So you think I’m already pretty?” 

Instead of an answering Billy’s question with words, Antonio leans forward on his toes, grabbing Billy’s face between his hands and unceremoniously smashing their lips together. 

It’s the best and worst kiss of Billy’s life. The worst because at the moment of impact there’s teeth and he’s sure he splits his bottom lip as they come crashing together like animals, but the best because there’s passion and heat and the way Toni grabs his lower lip between his teeth and sinfully drags his tongue over his skin is so…. Fuck. 

They break for breath a moment later, and as Billy licks his lips he can taste something sweet and spicy that is distinctly Antonio along with the coppery taste of blood and he has never been happier in his life. “So six o’clock, right?”


	2. Pasta Pronunciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's bad at dates but good at pretty much everything else. Antonio is pretty much the opposite.

Amelia is pacing frantically in Billy’s trailer when he returns with ruined makeup and a split lip. She jumps him as soon as he opens the door, taking his face in her hands with practiced concern. “Bebecito, are you okay? What happened to your face? Did he hit you?” 

Billy can’t keep the smile off his face despite Amelia’s obvious panic. He gently takes her hands off his face, stepping around her and sitting down in the chair in the center of the trailer. “No, Mia, he didn’t hit me. He _kissed_ me.” 

“He kissed you?” Amelia almost squeals, fully out of character from her usual cool and put together demeanor. “What the hell is this from then?” She brushes a thumb over the cut on Billy’s lip, making the blond laugh under his breath. 

“Don’t worry, Mia, the boy was just a bit too excited is all.” 

“That ‘boy’ is two years older than you.” Rolling her eyes, Amelia turns back to her bag and pulls out the foundation she had used on Billy earlier. “And now I need to fix your makeup.” 

“Yeah, but he’s short and his voice is- and he’s so- and ugh.” Billy just shrugs, holding his face still for once. He’s learned his lesson with the whole ‘not doing as Amelia says’ thing. She can and will get her way, whether he wants her to or not, and if he fights her, things go badly. “He’s fuckin’ adorable, Mia.” 

He has to shut his mouth as Amelia touches up a spot close to his lips, and Billy is pretty sure Amelia did that on purpose so he can’t react to her as she speaks. “Aw, Bebecito, you’ve got it so bad for him.” 

Billy wants to argue so badly, but he thinks back to how desperate he was to convince Antonio that he was the only one that Billy had eyes for and how excitedly Antonio had kissed him and it makes his chest feel warm and funny and full and he can’t find it in him to disagree, even whenever Amelia finishes up with his makeup. So instead he just shrugs and says, “So do I have to do the eyeliner now?” 

What Billy was expecting to hear was ‘no, of course not, Bebecito, that went so poorly the first time, let’s not repeat it.’ What he gets instead is, “Duh. You want all of what just happened to have been for nothing?” And, fuck, he can’t argue with that logic. 

He finds that if he clenches up his asscheeks and makes a high pitched screeching noise in the back of his throat, it makes it easier for him to sit still long enough for Amelia to get his eyeliner done bit by bit. His eyes water and Amelia pokes his eyes with cotton swabs and paper towels to stop him from messing it up, but that just makes them water worse. He can tell she’s getting frustrated, and his eyes burn, but eventually she makes a noise of triumph, letting out a quiet ‘ha!’ and crawling out of his lap to let him look into the mirror. 

All he can see when he looks at himself is how red and bloodshot his eyes are, and how obvious it is in contrast to the light black lining around his eyes. “I look high as shit, Mia.”

Amelia just scoffs, moving across the room to start digging through Billy’s clothes. “The redness will be gone by six. Now put this on.” She throws an olive green button down at Billy’s face, and he’s so distracted with the mirror that he doesn’t notice until it’s plastered to the side of his fucking head. 

“A heads up would’ve been nice, you know.” He slips off the hoodie he’s currently wearing, along with his tattered white undershirt and puts on the button down. 

“I did.” Amelia stops digging through Billy’s pants for a moment, looking over at him to appraise the shirt. “Undo the top two buttons and roll up the sleeves. You look like you’re going to church for christ’s sake.” 

With an eye roll, Billy does as instructed, feeling a little stupid wearing a nice shirt and joggers. He throws his hands out to the side, nodding down at himself. “Well?” 

Amelia stares him down for a long moment. And then she whips a pair of pants at him. 

“Jesus, Mia, what did I say about the heads up?” Amelia just smiles to herself, hunting through Billy’s shoes next. Billy gets revenge by throwing his joggers at her once they’re off, catching her off guard and damn near sending her tumbling into his closet. 

“Billicent Henry Travis, I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it.” 

Billy can hardly catch his breath, he’s laughing so hard. “Mia, none of what you just said was even remotely real. Who the hell is Billicent?” He glances up to see Amelia furiously ripping off one of her sandals, narrowly dodging whenever she throws it at him. “No, not the chancla, Mia, no!” He can barely get the sentence out over his laughter, but Amelia doesn’t seem pleased. 

“Shut the hell up and put the fucking pants on.” Billy is about to protest, but Amelia has another sandal in her hand, and he knows better than to believe her first throw was anything but a warning. 

“Okay, okay. I’m putting them on. Jesus.” He starts to slip on the pants, finding the task to be just the slightest bit… difficult. “Mia. These aren’t my trousers.” 

“Just put them on.” 

“They don’t _fit_.” He takes them back off, checking the tag. “What the fuck kind of sizing is this? Are these women’s trousers?” 

“Just _put them on_.” Amelia is still holding her sandal like a weapon, and Billy is about to throw another pair of pants at her in retaliation. 

“Mia. They don’t. Motherfuckin’. Fit.”

Billy hears her mutter some spanish curses under her breath before she puts down the sandal, walking over to him and snatching the pants from his hands. “They’re tight, but they’ll fit.” She holds them out like Billy’s an invalid or a toddler so he can step into them. “C’mon.” 

“You are not dressing me.” He crosses his arms over his chest, glaring down at Amelia in his best attempt to be taken seriously despite the fact that his underwear have little dinosaurs on them. 

“You say they don’t fit, I’ll make them fit. Now come on. Step, step.” She gestures down to the pants with her chin. “Don’t make me get the chancla.” 

That gets Billy moving, he steps into the pants and Amelia makes quick work stuffing him into the tubes of fabric like a human sausage. He feels like he can’t breathe, let alone fucking move in the damn things. “Mia, there’s no way I can wear these tonight.” 

He just gets waved off as Amelia returns with his combat boots, setting them down in front of him. “They’re stretchy, it’ll be fine. You’re just used to wearing fucking sweats and basketball shorts all the damn time. Besides, your ass right now?” She makes a chef’s kiss motion with her fingers and Billy feels his face go red. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


At six o’clock on the dot, Billy finds Antonio waiting for him by what might be the sexiest car he’s ever seen in his life. “Jesus, Toni, how much did One pay for this one?” 

Antonio rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish shrug. “Ah, Aston Martin Valkyries go for around three mil. If this gets a scratch on it in the next five years, I’m fucking dead.” 

  
“I wanna take a baseball bat to this so bad right now, you know that, right?” Billy laughs, walking around the car to admire its red and black design. 

“Billy, if you do that, I’ll have to kill myself before One can get me. This thing is literally a special variant. They only sell it to select customers. Do you know what I have to do for One now because he bought this for me?” 

Pausing, Billy stares over the roof of the car at Antonio. “No, but if the answer starts with a ‘suck’ and ends with ‘his dick’ I’m breaking up with you.” 

The look of disgust on Antonio’s face is a relief to Billy, even if he had been joking, part of him was a little terrified of what the answer was going to be. “What? Ew. No. What? I would never- Wait. We’re together? Like. Together together?” 

Billy rolls his eyes, unable to wipe the smile off his face at the way Antonio trips over his own words. “I mean, yeah? I thought we were after that whole passionate makeout session in the middle of the desert. Could’ve read it wrong, though.”

Antonio is quick to correct him, nearly cutting him off in the process. “No! I mean. Uh. No, no totally not. I, uh. I’m cool with it if you are.” He nods, probably more to himself than to Billy. “Boyfriends then.” He looks to Billy to confirm. 

“Yeah, boyfriends. Did you wanna shake on it or are we gonna get in this sexy ass car and get on with this date?” Billy doesn’t wait for the response, opening the passenger side door and climbing in. 

“Right, right, the date.” Billy can hear Antonio tripping over his words as he swings open his own door, scrambling into the car and tossing his jacket to the side, unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves to drive. 

There’s a brief silence in the car as Billy takes in Antonio’s appearance. He’s dressed to the nines as always, wearing a white button down with a navy blue jacket that’s currently sitting between them that Billy is sure looks fucking killer on him. His hair is styled back, putting his entire perfect face on display. Antonio glances over at him, raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘what?’

“You look fuckin’ fit as hell.” Smooth Billy, real smooth. Fucking crushed it. 

Antonio’s face gets a little red as he smiles, tilting his head a little to the side in embarrassment. “Ah, thanks. You wouldn’t believe how long it took for me to pick out the one white shirt in my collection of white shirts.”

“I can absolutely fuckin’ believe it. I had help and I barely made it out the door in time.” Antonio laughs a little and Billy feels his heart do a little happy dance inside his chest. 

They fall back into a slightly less than comfortable silence, Billy’s mind wandering to what Antonio could have planned for them, but unsure if he wants to ask and risk spoiling the surprise. After a bit, Antonio flicks on the radio, the music filling the background as Billy stares out the window, his fingers tapping along to the chords of each song on his thigh as Antonio focuses on the streets. 

Backroads and dry desert turns to houses and backyards that turn to well lit highrises and red lights in a busy district of a city Billy recognizes well. He comes here often to practice up on freerunning, and to buy booze. The stores are too busy to card, and he’s legal drinking age in the UK anyways, so it’s fine. 

They roll to a stop in front of a bougie restaurant that immediately sets off red alarms in Billy’s head as too big and too expensive for someone like him. Hell, he’s still on kid’s menu status at some places for fuck’s sake. They get out and Antonio hands off the keys to some kid in a tux like there’s no way in hell he’d ever run off with a fancy expensive car and Billy wants to rip the keys back out of the little shit’s hands, but he doesn’t because he knows that’s unreasonable and this is a high class joint and he’s on a date so he can’t cause a scene just yet. 

He follows Antonio into the restaurant like a lost child, eyes widening when he says a name for a reservation because this place is _that_ fancy. Toni is rolling out the fucking red carpet for him. The guy that had to borrow a pair of women’s pants because all he owns are joggers, the guy that grew up in the slums and never even finished high school for fuck’s sake. The guy that thinks that Denny’s is fucking high class. 

By the time they get to their table Billy is a fucking mess of nerves and low self-esteem. It only gets worse whenever he looks down at the menu. Billy is a self-taught, mediocre reader at the best of times, but when he comes face to face with reading another language? He’s fully incapable. He can say, like three kinds of pasta, and that’s it. He’s not about to order the basic ass spaghetti like a fucking tool either. He looks across the table to Antonio, who looks right at home in his classy jacket with his expensive watch and his perfect Italian features in this goddamn Italian restaurant. 

“So, uh, what looks good?” Billy does his best to sound calm and not like he’s fishing for an impromptu phonics lesson. 

“I’m really eyeing up either the gnocchi alla baba or the rigatoni alla trecolori. How about you?” 

Fuck. That is the worst thing that he could’ve asked Billy in this exact moment. “Not really sure. You could always just get one and I can get the other and we can share?” 

A waiter stops by, filling up two glasses of water and setting them down on the table between them before sauntering off again. “You’re a goddamn genius, which one do you want, then?” 

Billy has walked out on dates for far less than this. A girl once asked him if he wanted a sip of her apple, spinach, avocado shake and he very firmly told her to never contact him again. The amount of stress he is allowing himself to go under for Antonio is astonishing. “Uh. I’ll take the rigatoni…?” 

Antonio nods for a moment before setting his menu down, a waiter appearing at their side almost instantly to take their order. Toni rambles off his order easily, and then the two turn to look at Billy and he feels himself get tunnel vision for a moment. His knees are weak, palms are sweaty. Something, something, mom’s spaghetti. He clears his throat awkwardly, doing that awful white person thing where he points at the menu as he orders. “I’ll, uh, I’ll have the rigatoni alla trecolori.” He does his best to say it the same way Toni did, only tripping a little on the last word. 

The waiter collects their menus and leaves, giving Billy a moment to heave a sigh of relief as covertly as he can, doing his best to recover the situation. “So what, no wine?” 

Antonio just shrugs, seemingly unaware of Billy’s small meltdown. “They’d card us and I’m the only one old enough to drink.” 

“I have a fake I.D.” Besides, he’s nineteen, and been drinking since he was old enough to figure out where his mom was stashing the liquor. He can drink just fine, dammit. 

Antonio shrugs again, the conversation dying there. 

Billy finds himself idly picking at a loose thread on the tablecloth, his other hand tapping out chords from a random song he’s had stuck in his head since that morning as he struggles to find something to bring up that he hasn’t already talked about with Toni. 

Before either of them manages to break the silence, their food arrives. Billy can’t tell if it’s really quick service, or if he’d just zoned out. He hopes to god it’s the former, because if he zoned out and Toni was trying to talk to him, he’ll feel like a right fucking shithead. 

Toni, however, looks just as lost and (possibly) stressed out as Billy feels, his brows pinched together adorably. 

Just as the waiter turns to leave, Billy grabs his attention once more. “Hey, yeah, excuse me. Can we just get the bill and some boxes to take this with us? Something came up and we’re in a bit of a rush now.” 

“Sorry, man, but I don’t think either of us is having a good time right now.” The absolutely crushed look on Toni’s face makes Billy feel his heart drop into his feet, but he knows damn well that he’s right. 

Toni puts an elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand and tugging at his hair in frustration. “Fuck. No. No, you’re right. I just-” He puts his face in his hands, heaving a deep, shaky sigh that Billy knows is going to lead to tears if he doesn’t put an end to this right now. 

“Yeah, I think it’s the stuffy-ass atmosphere in here. I mean, you fit right in. No offense. But I can feel everyone’s eyes on me wondering why you’ve brought a scruffy looking fuckboi into a perfectly good restaurant.” 

Toni snorts at that, his face still hidden in his hands. Billy can only imagine that he’s hiding either tears or embarrassment. God he feels like shit. The waiter brings them boxes and Billy throws down some cash to pay for their food, in an obvious rush to get out of the restaurant as quickly as possible. “C’mon. Let’s go eat.” 

Nodding, Toni stands and follows Billy, retrieving their car and starting the long, awkward trek home. They’re not even five minutes out from the restaurant whenever Billy leans across Toni, pointing down a side road that obviously doesn’t get much maintenance. “Turn left here.” 

The car jerks and Billy almost drops their food as Antonio barely makes the turn in time. “Jesus, Billy. I thought we were going home?” 

“No, I just said we were leaving that restaurant. Stop right there next to the old bird in the pink jacket.” Toni does as instructed, pulling up to the curb next to an old woman wearing a bright pink windbreaker and smoking a cigarette. “I’ll be right back.” Billy slips out of the car before Toni can protest, leaving the poor guy alone with his curiosity. 

A little under ten minutes later, Billy returns with a plastic bag filled with three smaller brown paper bags. “Alright driver. Drive.” 

“Are you gonna tell me the destination, or?” Toni doesn’t sound the least bit entertained, more tired and annoyed than anything, really. But Billy is determined to turn this night around, goddammit. 

“Nope.” He flashes a shit eating grin at Toni. “You’ll take a right in a bit, I’ll let you know when.” 

They drive for maybe fifteen minutes, Billy giving instructions and Toni reluctantly following them before they finally come to a stop in a shady alley in the middle of the city. 

“Billy we can’t park this car here. That in and of itself should be a fucking crime.” Toni gets out of the car, glancing around the run down alley, noting the smell of hot trash and cat piss and wrinkling his nose. 

“Oh come on, Toni, no one would touch a car this nice in a place like this. Someone comes across this car in an alley and they think is a drug kingpin doing ‘business.’” Billy throws up air quotes around the word. “They’d be fuckin’ stupid to touch it. Now c’mon.” He grabs their takeout containers and throws them into the plastic bag he got earlier, pulling down the ladder to a nearby fire escape before starting to make his way to the top. 

“Why are we climbing? Billy, come on, you know I don’t like heights.” Still, despite his words, Billy can hear the ringing of Toni’s footsteps against the metal rungs of the fire escape ladder. 

The fire escape ends just shy of the roof of the building, but there’s an outcropping that’s easy enough to jump up and grab onto, the rough brick that the building is made out of making it a cakewalk to climb up onto the exterior millwork. Billy holds the bag he’s got in his mouth, doing just that and then offering a hand down for Antonio to take. “C’mon.” His voice is muffled by the bag in his mouth, but Antonio still hears him, nodding nervously and taking Billy’s hand. 

Billy hauls the other up after him before climbing the rest of the way onto the roof and helping Toni up there as well. He moves the bag in his mouth back to his hand, taking a moment to catch his breath and look out at the lights of the city shining in the night before he turns to Toni. “See, not so bad, was it?”

“Me having to do that was the equivalent to you having to sit in that fancy Italian restaurant.” Toni glares at Billy through lidded eyes as he struggles to catch his breath. 

“Good, now we’re even so we can get to the actual enjoyable part of this date.” Billy takes Toni’s hand, turning him away from the view of the city and towards the center of the roof where an old, obviously abandoned rooftop greenhouse stands. 

“Billy. Why did you bring me to garden on a roof in the middle of the night?” 

Billy just responds by lacing their fingers together, walking towards the greenhouse and dragging Toni with him. “I didn’t bring you here to garden, I brought you here to eat.” 

“I really appreciate that you’re trying to- well I don’t actually know exactly what the hell you’re trying to do, but I’m sure it’s something really special, but I’m tired and tonight was kind of awful and I’d really just like to- oh wow.” 

As Antonio speaks, Billy leads him into the greenhouse that he’s come to know and love. He’d found it on a run a few months back and something about it just kept drawing him back to it. He loved being above the city in a secluded space that he could just have for himself, and he made sure to claim that space as best as he could. He hauled a generator up to the greenhouse, stringing up white fairy lights to illuminate the space when he’s up here at night. It’s whenever he turns on the generator and the lights come to life that Toni’s complaints die on his tongue. 

“I’ve got a shit ton of blankets stashed up here if you want me to spread one out for a cheeky little picnic.”

Toni nods in response, still turning around and looking at the lights strung up around the greenhouse, winding around the cracks in the glass like vines and lighting up the few potted plants that Billy kept around for aesthetic purposes. “Yeah. Yeah sounds good. Did you do all of this?” 

“Yeah, get bored sometimes on runs and come up here to hang out.” Billy spreads out the blanket, dropping the bag in the center and pulling out their to go containers along with two cheap bottles of wine. “Pick your poison.” 

Toni glances back at Billy and rolls his eyes at the sight of the wine. “I see you put your fake I.D. to good use.” He grabs one of the bottles at random, sitting down on the blanket across from Billy who just shrugs in response. 

“I don’t really get carded. I think the badass face scar makes me look older than I am.” He unwraps the foil from his own wine bottle, revealing a cork. He holds out a hand to Toni. “Give me your keys.“ 

Toni eyes him suspiciously, but does as he’s told, handing over his keyring to Billy who then uses a key to pop the cork out of his wine bottle. “Gimme.” He makes grabby hands at the wine in Toni’s hand, corking that one as well before handing back the keys. 

“Weird flex, but okay.” 

Billy snorts at the meme, taking a sip out of his wine and shrugging. “I picked up a lot of dumb little tricks like that over the years, I guess. I dunno.” 

“Saying it like that makes you sound old as fuck.” Toni laughs a little, popping open his to-go box and glancing up at Billy with an unimpressed look when he finds a full set of stolen silverware resting inside. “Really?” 

“Spending time on the streets has aged me far beyond my years. And made me a crafty bitch. What can I say?” Billy grins, taking a bite of his own food. 

“Oh please, the hardened streets of what? London? Shut up.” 

“On the contrary, little man. The hardened streets of this shithole town called Huddersfield. This dump legit came up on Britain’s top ten crap towns. Number two. And I didn’t even get to live in a house there. Well I did, for, like, the first bit of my life.” Billy realizes a hot second too late that this is probably not something to brag about, especially not to his classy hot boyfriend who’s apparently used to eating at fancy-ass restaurants that need reservations and have valet parking. 

“Wait, you’re actually serious?” The look on Toni’s face is a mix of concern and shock as he leans forward over his food. “What- um. Why? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

Billy just shrugs in response. He’d really rather not delve neck deep into the whole bitter, depressing story, but he supposes since he brought it up he can survive a quick and dirty recap. “Mum was an addict. She died like most addicts do. Took too much, choked on her vomit. Graceful death, really. I was young, child services came knocking, and I said no thank you. Got real good at running away, hiding on rooftops, stealing shit and pawning it to make money.” 

Toni stays silent, staring at Billy with big, sad eyes. He continues talking. “It’s how One found me, actually. I was stealing this expensive necklace with my girl and some other jackasses, we were gonna split the profit. I was gonna split it even further to give some of the money to the kids on my street that were in a similar situation to me, you know? They were like little siblings to me. Anytime I didn’t wanna be at home with mum, I’d run off to the shit playground down the block and there’d always be kids there doing the same thing. Avoiding their parents. 

“I’d make sure they did their homework and after we’d play games of basketball and tag with the littler ones.” He pauses, realising he got off track. “I miss em’. But One promised he’d give them the money I missed out on if I joined the team. I figure it’s better this way, you know? Anyways long story short, my bitch of a girlfriend dropped me off a roof, One was waiting at the bottom. And now I’m not homeless anymore.” He stuffs another bite of pasta into his mouth, eyeing up his bottle of wine like it might save his life.

“Jesus, Billy.” Toni just gets a shrug in response as Billy frantically shoves more pasta into his mouth to keep from having to speak anymore. “Sorry I, uh. You know. Assumed. That you just had a nicer life. The classy accent throws me off.” 

Billy almost chokes on his food, barely getting it down before he’s talking again. “You think this is a goddamn posh accent? Mate, I’m losin’ it.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe I just really like the way you talk. It’s nice. Your voice. And the way you talk. Which I already said.” Toni’s cheeks go just a little bit red, and he covers his face with the back of his hand, looking anywhere but at Billy.

“Oh thank god, honestly.” Billy responds easily, grinning at Toni’s sheepish behavior and violently repressing the desire to squish his cheeks. “Because I’m fully incapable of ever shutting the hell up, so it’d be pretty damn unfortunate if you hated my voice.” 

“Billy your voice is so fucking hot it’s a sin, I’d be stupid to hate it.” Antonio looks fully dumbfounded, and Billy can’t decide if it’s at the possibility of someone hating the sound of his voice, or at the fact that those words just left Toni’s mouth of his own free will. 

“Oh yeah?” Raising an eyebrow, Billy leans closer to Toni, taking a ridiculous amount of satisfaction in the red flush to his face and the way his eyes widen a little more with each inch Billy moves closer to him. “Anythin’ else about me you find attractive?” 

Antonio clears his throat, glancing down at Billy’s lips and then back up again before speaking. “Y-yeah, uh. This. What you’re doing right now is. It’s… It’s pretty good. Intimidating. But good.”

“I don’ get it. What am I doing right now?” Billy knows exactly what he’s doing right now. Their food is forgotten on the blanket between them, bottles of wine cast to the side and Billy leans closer to Antonio, their faces mere inches apart. 

He can see Antonio’s adam’s apple bob as he nervously bites his lip, overthinking the situation as words fall from his mouth in that graceless but somehow still adorable way that Billy’s come to love so much. “You- You’re just. I don’t know, you have this look like- and you’re really close and you’re really attractive and I would really like to kiss you again if that’s okay-” 

Billy cuts Antonio off, pressing their lips together and taking the chance to wind his hand into the other’s perfectly styled hair, pulling gently on the locks and taking great satisfaction in getting the chance to mess it up. He feels hands in his shirt, pulling him closer as Antonio greedily nips at his lips, losing his patience at the slow pace Billy had taken with the kiss almost immediately. He can’t help but smile at that, falling into step with Toni as the kiss turns from something sweet to something hungry, he feels the split on his lip reopen, and one of the buttons on his shirt comes undone from Toni pawing at him, but he can’t find it in himself to care as he pulls a little harder on the other’s hair, forcing him to crane his neck so Billy can leave a trail of bites and kisses down the tan skin. 

Toni lets out a moan, his voice cracking and Billy can _feel_ it through his lips as he leaves a deep red hickey on his boyfriend’s neck. He sits back to appreciate his work, grinning at the disheveled state he’s left Antonio in. He’s particularly proud of the way his once slicked back brown hair now stands wildly in every direction. “God, you’re so fuckin’ cute I can’t fuckin’ stand it.” 

“Do that again.” 

And all he can do is nod before Antonio is leaning forward, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him forward into another kiss. The force behind Toni’s desperation is admirable, but it sends the pair off balance, and tumbling straight into their still open to-go boxes full of pasta. 

Toni is the first to react, bouncing straight back up and starting to play cleanup detail to the best of his ability, scooping pasta off of the blanket and back into his now smushed takeout container. “Shit, shit, shit, I’m so sorry, oh my god I totally fucked up, I ruined your shirt and the blanket and-” 

Billy, still laying on the ground covered in sauce, cuts Toni’s anxiety filled rambling short by bursting out into laughter, having to cover his mouth with his fist to keep himself moderately contained. “Hey, Toni, you said you wanted to try some of this, right?” He rolls over gracelessly, sticking his ass up in the air and wiggling it, pasta sauce staining the back of his shirt and pants. “Go on then, give it a taste.” 

He is immediately met with a much deserved handful of noodles being launched into his face. 

“Understandable, have a nice day.” Billy nods, wiping the noodles off of his face and tossing them into one of the smushed takeout boxes as he sits back up. Toni is still cleaning up pasta, looking mortified and blushing furiously, refusing to look up and make eye contact with Billy. “I think I’ve got some extra sweats and maybe a hoodie stashed away up here if you wanna change outta that?” 

That gets Toni to actually look at Billy and not throw noodles at him, which he’ll definitely take as a win. “Yeah. Yeah, thanks.” 

With a nod, Billy heaves himself up off the blanket, moving the two bottles of wine off of it before just balling the whole damn thing up and shoving it off to the side. “I’ll throw it all in a dumpster later. No big deal.” He then heads off to the other end of the greenhouse, digging around in a trunk before returning with a backpack that he tosses to Toni. “Change of clothes is in there.” 

“Thanks.” Billy resituates himself on the floor, grabbing his wine bottle and sipping on it as Toni fumbles with the buttons of his shirt, letting it drop to the floor. He lets out a low whistle, wishing he had some bills on him to toss at Antonio who blushes furiously, quickly grabbing Billy’s hoodie out of the backpack and slipping it on to, unfortunately, cover up his naked torso. 

Billy’s clothes are a little too baggy on Toni, and honestly it’s Billy’s fucking kink. He doesn’t regret the fact that he has to spend the rest of the night in his sauce covered women’s pants at all, it’s so fucking worth it. 

“You don’t have a change of clothes for yourself?” Toni questions, sitting back across from Billy on the floor.

Billy just shakes his head. “Nah, only had the one. Looks better on you anyways.” 

“Well now I feel bad. I’m all cozy and warm and you’re just a spaghetti monster.” 

“Does that make you a pastafarian?” Billy questions, leaning back and supporting himself on his arms. 

Toni is halfway through a sip of wine, half choking on his confusion. “I- What? Change your pants.” 

“They’re the people that worship the spaghetti monster. Pastafarians.” He stands up again, wandering off once more before returning a moment later with a pile of blankets and pillows, tossing them onto the floor in front of Toni. 

“Billy.” Toni stares at him, unimpressed.

“Toni. Why do you want me out of my pants so bad, eh?” He wiggles his eyebrows, making Antonio groan in annoyance. 

“Don’t make me dig out more pasta to throw at you.” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll strip for you. I hope you know how special this makes you, these pants were a nightmare to fucking get on. They’re tight as hell.” He starts with unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it into the pile of Antonio’s ruined clothes. 

“Believe me, I’ve noticed.” That gets an eyebrow raise out of Billy, he glances at Antonio, the other pointedly looking away from him with a distinct flush on his cheeks. 

“Cheeky sonuvabitch.” Billy steps out of his pants, grabbing one of the blankets off the ground and wrapping it around himself to protect his body from the chilly night air. He makes a nest out of pillows on the ground before finally laying down, burrowing under the rest of the blankets and lifting up a corner to invite Toni under with him. “C’mere and keep me safe from the elements with your body heat.” 

Toni sputters indignantly for a second, eyes decidedly fixed somewhere on Billy that’s not his face as he talks. “I- Billy that’s- I mean. You’re not wearing pants.” 

“I know. Tragic. They weren’t even mine. But you are, come keep me warm and look at the stars with me and all that cute gay shit.” 

“I’m. I’m yours?” 

Billy opens his mouth to respond, and then his mind catches up with the situation and he finds himself drawing a blank, his mouth closing again as he reprocesses what he just said. “I-Yeah? I mean. Yeah. Didn’t we have this conversation earlier today? Come here.” 

Nodding dumbly, Toni does so without arguing this time. Still, he doesn’t so much as cuddle up next to Billy like Billy expects him to as he just kind of lays pin straight on his back a few too many inches away, almost sticking out of the blankets. 

“Oh my god, you loveable awkward nerd.” Billy huffs a quiet laugh, wrapping his arms around Toni and pulling him close, latching onto him like a koala. “You’re gonna have to get used to the touchy feely shit, you know. I’m a cuddler, in case you couldn’ tell.” 

Toni chokes out a laugh of his own, his face visibly flushed in the dim light offered by the fairy lights strung up above them. “I guess so, yeah.” He turns a little in Billy’s grip so that they’re facing each other. “That’s fine. I mean. This is. This is fine. It’s nice. I like it.” 

“I like _you_.” Billy counters back immediately, face just a little closer to Toni’s than it was a moment before. 

“Yeah, well I _love_ you.” 

Billy’s retort dies on his tongue, his brain short circuiting for a moment as he finds himself unable to process Toni’s words. “I- you. What?” 

“Oh my god I’m- I didn’t mean that. I mean, I did, but I shouldn’t have said it, I mean this is the first date and I’m sure it came across as super weird and off putting and creepy and what if you don’t feel the same way, I’m so sorry, please forget I said that. Please.” Toni’s eyes are bugging out of his face as he rambles, not taking a moment to breath as his face gets redder and redder and Billy is still too caught up on the three words he said thirty seconds ago to pay attention to what he’s saying now. 

“Me too.” Wait. Rework that. “I love you too, I mean.” 

Toni’s rambling dies on his tongue, and he damn near chokes for a second, still looking at Billy with those too big eyes. “You don’t have to say it just because I did. I mean, I know it’s too early, it just slipped out, really-” 

The urge to shut him up with a kiss is there, but Billy knows this is one of those things that actually needs to be talked about, or it’ll eat Toni up inside forever and he’ll be too nervous to bring it up again. “No, I mean it. Really. You think I’ve just randomly noticed how attractive you are today because you asked me out? I’ve had eyes for you since we met, and ever since then every little thing you’ve done has just had me falling for you more and more, I’ve known for weeks, hell, I’ve known for months that I’ve got it bad for you. I love you. And I’m more than okay with saying it until you believe me.” 

A stray tear leaks out of the corner of Toni’s eye and Billy catches it with his thumb, cradling Toni’s face in his hand. “You good?” 

Toni lets out a random laugh, more tears spilling out of his eyes as he nods, burying his face into Billy’s hand. “I’m just really happy right now.” 

“Good. It’d be really fucking awkward if you were, like, pissed at me or something.” Toni snorts at that, gently smacking Billy on the chest for his stupid comment. 

“It’s true, though. You can’t say it wouldn’t be weird if I, like, confessed my undying love for you and you just roundhouse kicked me in the throat.” Billy insists, mostly just so he can hear Toni laugh again. He really likes hearing that fucking laugh. 

“No, what’s weird is that you confessed your undying love for me while wearing nothing but dinosaur underwear.” And, okay, Billy kind of forgot about that. He feels the blood rush to his face, and he gently flicks Toni on the forehead to get revenge for that unwelcome reminder. 

“Excuse you but these are the sexiest pants I’ve got. I wore them just for you.” 

“Ew.” 

“Ew? What ew?” Billy questions, voice pitching up in indignantly. 

“ _Pants_.” Toni responds, mocking Billy’s accent. 

Billy’s eyes nearly roll out of his fucking skull. “Oh, shut the fuck up.” 

“Make me.” Toni responds easily, a mischievous grin on his face. 

Billy mirrors Toni’s smile with one of his own as he leans forward and does just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyy this is the end of deep six'ed /for now/ (i may throw in a super secret bonus chapter later) but this is what weve got for the moment. if yall are still craving some sweet sweet 6u content please go check out the lovely babe i gifted this fic to! carbonmonoxidepoisoning is currently writing a badass story called the new bitch and her oc is the most well balanced and tastefully put together oc ive ever read, go give her some love! https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354894/chapters/53405269


End file.
